wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Storm Riders
The Storm Riders are a Loyalist 4th Founding and rare Successor Chapter of the highly venerated White Scars. Created during the latter years of the 32nd Millennium, almost nothing is known about this Chapter in official Imperial records other than that they share their forefather's battle-lust and aggressive style of lighting warfare. The Storm Riders are notable for their duality of character - being a highly aggressive and bellicose Chapter which are uncompromisingly brutal to their foes almost to the point of savagery - but are also known for their nobility of character. This Chapter is stoic and fiercely loyal in their duties of protecting the weak and the innocent, embodying all that is best in the sons of the Great Khan. Chapter History The Storm Riders' origins hearken back to the dark days following the disastrous event of the War of the Beast - the massive Ork WAAAGH! of the brutal Ork Warlord known only as The Beast - which laid waste to much of the known galaxy and threatened to destroy Terra itself in 532.M32. Following the successful eradication of the massive greenskin invasion force and the defeat of its Warlord, the newly promoted Lord Commander of the Imperium, Maximus Thane, former Chapter Master of the Fists Exemplar, and now the newly-appointed commander of the reconstituted Imperial Fists, decreed that the Imperium would raise as many new Chapters as they had gene-seed in the great vaults of Terra to sustain. All Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes were ordered to release a portion of their Veterans to provide the initial basis for this Founding, the greatest since the First Founding. Gene-seed tithing would be doubled for the next standard century to replenish the vaults. When it was done, there would be hundreds of Chapters to ring the Imperium in adamantium and ceramite instead of dozens. After enough gene-seed had been collected in the vaults on Terra, the High Lords of Terra authorised the 4th Founding of the Adeptus Astartes, sometime in the seventh century of the 32nd Millennium, to help bring order to an Imperium rife with civil strife and insurrection, and to help restore Imperial law. This Founding occurred several standard decades after the catastrophic event known as The Beheading which occurred in 546.M32, in which the Grand Master of Assassins Drakan Vangorich deployed the elite Assassins of the Officio Assassinorum to slay the High Lords of Terra to a man. Afterwards, the Imperium descended into a period of anarchy, and was ruled by the iron hand of Vangorich for nearly a standard century. When the Storm Riders were created, Captain Subotai and his Brotherhood, consisting of ninety-six Astartes, were chosen to become the cadre of this new Successor Chapter. Subotai himself was chosen for the singular honour of becoming the newly created Chapter's first Chapter Master. Taking the bygone rank of Noyan-Khan, Subotai and his Brotherhood departed Chogoris. They exchanged their White Scars livery for dark steel blue, becoming reborn as the Storm Riders, even as they still bore the honour scars of their home world. Eschewing the establishment of a Chapter home world, the Storm Riders took to the stars in a mighty war fleet. Since that bygone age, the Storm Riders have been embroiled in some of the most momentous conflicts in the annals of Imperial history. The subsequent Noyan-Khan's of the Chapter have continued to follow the example of their Primarch Jaghatai Khan and continue to take the fight to the xenos, apostate and the daemonic. Chapter Home World , Chapter homeworld of the Storm Riders.]] Sairai Batu is a fertile Feudal World of the Imperium that still exists in a semi-feudal, pre-industrial state. Located in the Aliris Sector and located to the galactic south of Cadia in a star rich part of the Segmentum Obscurus. This isolated world serves as the Adeptus Astartes Chapter Homeworld of the Storm Riders. A harsh and personal brutal world, Sairai Batu is covered with complex territories of nomadic tribes. These tribes are scattered across the planet with its endless rolling plains, high mountain ranges, and deserts, but who are constantly at war with each other for survival. This feral world has proven to be an excellent recruiting ground for prospective Aspirants of the Chapter due to the harsh conditions of the people of Sairai Batu are forced to endure. Fortress-Monastery Ganzorig or "Steel Courange", is the formidable fortress-monastery of the Storm Riders. Set in the peaks of snow and ice between the world's two tallest peaks of the Jungsai Montains. These peaks are known for its extreme cold and treacherous conditions. The bitter cold, deadly hazards, and other dangers threaten those when are foolhardy (or suicidal) enough to venture forth and dare threaten the Storm Riders' domain. Many deadly traps line the path towards the Chapter's citadel, these includes deadfalls of snow, patches of cravasses, and deadly slippery ramps. A wintry grave awaits those who are foolhardy enough to assail these peaks. The Storm Riders' fortress-monastery has been reinforced over the years with adamantium to make it exceptionally strong. The walls are quite smooth and coated with snow and ice. The entire citadel is bitterly cold, more so than is comfortable for baseline humans. Ceiling height in most rooms averages at 20 feet, and continually burning pale blue coloured fire illuminates most chambers. Notable Campaigns *'Second Kilandros Campaign (271-276.M41)' - In the 270.M41, the Mad Skullz Orks of the planet Kilandros and surrounding systems formed into WAAAGH! Golrag. WAAAGH! Golrag was large enough to not only devastate the Celtic Sector in the Segmentum Ultima, the home sector of the Iron Spears Chapter, but seven other nearby sectors as well. That was not all, as in 271.M41 the Imperium launched a reconnaissance strike on WAAAGH! Golrag's "capital world" of Kilandros and discovered the Orks were attempting to convert their homeworld's moon into a mobile fortress they dubbed 'Da Great Rok'. The Orks planed to use 'Da Great Rok' as the flagship that would lead WAAAGH! Golrag in an assault on Terra itself. To combat this threat, the Imperium deployed a fighting force consisting of numerous Imperial Guard Regiments, at least three Titan Legions, and Astartes from nine Chapters; the Storm Riders, Ultramarines, Blood Angels, Imperial Fists, Death Templars, Angels of Salvation, Mordekaisers and the Corvus Legion. The Imperium believed that such a large force they would easily be able to smash through the planets held by the Mad Skullz Klan, however this was not the case as the Ork WAAAGH! was far larger than initially believed. After five years Imperial forces finally arrived at the Kilandros System and attacked 'Da Great Rok'. Though while Imperial forces failed in their initial plan to disable the thrust system using meltabombs, the Astartes of the Storm Riders and the Corvus Legion managed to gain control of the area around the primary power generator and rigged it with manually activated incendiary devices. The Imperial forces were ordered to withdraw so that the power generator may be detonated. By then however, many Iron Spears had fallen victim to the Red Thirst, ignoring the order to withdraw and instead focused on personally slaughtering every Ork present, inspiring the Death Templars to do the same. It was left to the more "level-headed" Chapters such as the Angels of Salvation to successfully reign in the frenzied Iron Spears and forcibly remove them from the battlefield. It was through this that the Angels of Salvation earned the respect of the Iron Spears, something that could not be said for many sons of the Lion. Chieftain Thoore of the Iron Spears, having had his honor stained in a previous engagement, elected to stay behind with the detonator alongside a small group of other Marines while the other Imperial forces escaped in order to restore dignity to his name. The destruction of the primary power generator not only successfully destroyed "Da Great Roks" machinery, but also created massive tectonic upheavals that killed all the Orks on the planetoid. Despite their victory, the Imperium was once again unable to eliminate the Ork presence on Kilandros and the surrounding systems. The Imperium once again turned to conducting periodic raids in order to limit the Ork population and prevent further Ork expansion. Chapter Organisation The Storm Riders loosely followed the ''Codex Astartes'' and their preferred tactics of battle are shock assaults alone with a disproportionate number of Bike Squads and Land Speeder squadrons within their order of battle. This highly mobile lightning-attack fighting style means the Storm Riders do not make use of as many heavy weapons as other Chapters. Interestingly, within the Storm Riders Chapter, novices do not serve as scouts in the field. Instead, they earn their understanding of war through attending on their more senior brothers, and learning from them the example of what it means to be an Astartes. Chapter Formations *''Mingghan'' - Translated as "thousand(s)", this term is often utilised by the Falcon's Claws to describe a Chapter formation, which notionally consists of 1,000 battle-brothers. *''Zuun'' - Translated as "hundred(s)", this term is often utilised by the Chapter when referring to a Brotherhood (a Company-size formation), which consists of 100 battle-brothers. *''Arban'' - Translated as "ten(s)", this term is often utilised by the Chapter when referring to a squad size formation, which consists of 5-10 battle-brothers. Officer Ranks *''Noyan-Khan'' - Current title used when referring to the Chapter Master of the Storm Riders. This is a bygone rank within the White Scars Legion of old, utilised by the senior commanders who were in charge of separate ordu; divisional-size formations within the ancient White Scars Legion, sometimes comprised of up to twenty Zuuns. *''Jagutu-Darga'' - The Space Marine officer who commands an entire Storm Riders Jagun or 'Zuun' (Company), and is essentially the Chapter's version of a standard Space Marines company Captain. Like the Noyan Khan, the Chapter's Darga are chosen by its Stormcallers, who oversee a series of physical, mental and spiritual trials when a vacancy opens to determine which of the Storm Riders' Battle-Brothers are worthy of being elevated to command the fellows of his Brotherhood. Specialist Ranks *'Stormcaller' - The Shuurga Duudagch, or 'Stormcallers' are the Storm Riders equivalent of a standard Chapter's cadre of Librarians, though the Stormcallers are steeped in the deeply-ingrained mystical traditions of the tribal shamans and holy men who rode the plains of their ancestor's home world of Chogoris. The Stormcallers believe that their powers are connected to the animistic spirits of the land and the air, and that as long as these natural forces fight alongside them, the Storm Riders will always be victorious. These elemental, animistic beliefs and the highly stylized Force Staffs used by Stormcallers tie these warrior-mystics to their shamanistic past on the steppes of Chogoris. The Stormcallers are the ones who continue the traditions of inducting Neophytes and newly elevated Noyan-Khans of their Chapter. The other responsibilities of the Stormcallers include teaching Aspirants the core beliefs of their Chapter. They firmly believe it is the manifest duty of the White Scars and their Successor Chapters to destroy the enemies of the Imperium, awaiting the day that that Emperor will rise again, signaling the return of their lost Primarch and the beginning of the next Great Crusade to unify all of humanity. *''Emchi'' - Emchi is the name given by the Storm Riders in the ancient Chogorian dialect to their Chapter's Apothecaries. *''Ariun Khün'' - The Ariun Khün or 'Holy Man' are the Storm Rider's equivalent of a Chaplain of a standard Chapter. *''Saitai Rait'' - The Saitai Rait or 'Forge Wright', are the Storm Riders' equivalent of a Techmarine of a standard Chapter. Line Ranks *''Darga'' - A Space Marine equivalent of a standard Space Marine Sergeant, who oversees an Arban (Squad), a military unit of 10 Battle-Brothers. *''Akh Daichin'' - The Akh Daichin or 'Brother-Warrior' is the equivalent of a fully-fledged battle-brother of the Storm Riders Chapter. Specialist Formations *''Kheshig'' - The elite cadre of warriors who make up the most veteran and skilled warriors within the Chapter. A select few serve as the personal Honour Guard of the Noyan-Khan and his subordinate commanders when on campaign prosecuting the Emperor's wars. *''Sagyar Mazan'' - The ancient Chogorian tradition of granting mercy to those who have committed a treacherous act or committed a catastrophic failure. Instead of being rewarded with a quick death delivered by the hand of a warrior's superior, they are sometimes granted mercy, and their punishment is commuted to exile due to mitigating circumstances. Those exiled from their Brotherhood are known as penitents, or the Sagyar Mazan, and it is their fate to undertake a Death Oath - to seek out an honourable death and in doing so, wash away any stain of honour. Chapter Gene-Seed The Storm Riders gene-seed is known to be relatively stable and initially displayed no aberrations or mutation. However, with the introduction of genetic material form the steppes tribesmen, the genome seems to have inherited their wild savagery and thirst for war. Primarch's Curse: White Scars Ancestral Savagery The Chapter of the Storm Riders inherited from their Progenitors a ferocity within their hearts and their blood that grants them great power, but which also threatens to consume all that they are and damn them. All Storm Riders are watchful for this necessary yet insidious savagery, and it is only with great discipline, humble introspection and often the watchfulness of their Battle-Brothers that they can hope to master themselves. This genetic curse manifests itself in only two stages: *'Stage 1 (A Moment Unrestrained)': The Battle-Brother's discipline begins to slip and falter, allowing brief moments of untamed ferocity to emerge in the heat of battle. Often, the Battle-Brother will not even know that he is succumbing to this savagery, and it requires the presence of his Brothers to warn him of his failure. *'Stage 2 (Suppressed Rage)': Within the darkest reaches of the Battle-Brother's mind lurks the shadow of his rage and fury, seeking any opportunity to emerge, and causing the Battle-Brother to become belligerent and quick to anger. Chapter Combat Doctrine Like their genetic forebears, the Storm Riders do not seek to prosecute a war of stern discipline and meticulous planning, instead, they conquer their foes with implacable might and secure those domains they seize, descending upon the enemy like a storm from clear skies. Where the foe proves weakest or exposed, the envelope and overrun their positions without mercy, using speed and fury to overwhelm any defence. Where it is strong or well-emplaced they harry the enemy where it is weakest, leaving it vulnerable to their follow-on Imperial allies that follow the trail of destruction they have wrought. Many reports of their exploits speak equally of their ferocious skill-at-arms and the strategic insight of their commanders, different in style to more Codex-oriented Chapters - wilder and more direct - but no less effective. Yet, despite their consummate skills in battle, many consider them little more than a horde of barbaric reavers, possessing little discipline and a reckless abandon for strategic measures and careful planning. However, nothing could be further from the truth. The Storm Riders are like many of the the Great Khan's ilk, placing an extremely high value on learning and knowledge, gathering wisdom as other Chapters gather weapons, kept at the ready until the appropriate time, and then unleashed upon the foe. The Storm Riders are like the wind - everywhere and nowhere - insubstantial and and yet forceful. Though they take the duty they are given with a passion, the warriors of this Chapter also takes great joy from the hunt across the stars and the thrill of battle. Little understood by those that do not hail from the lineage of The Warhawk, the Storm Riders often remain outsiders to most of their fellow Adeptus Astartes. Few amongst their cousin Chapters seek the company of the Storm Riders, and their Noyan-Khan does little to encourage them. They seem to relish their outsider status, instead reveling in their notoriety and doing little to alleviate the rumours and apocryphal tales surrounding their bellicose and savage reputation. Some find the strategies by which this Chapter fights to be flawed, especially amongst those Chapters that are comprised of the inflexible sons of Dorn and Guilliman, while others look down upon the trappings of their inherited Chogorian traditions that bind the Scions of the Khagan together. The Storm Riders' Noyan-Khan does little to dispel their reputation as crude barbarians and wanton killers, instead, keeping their own company of those who care to see past the veil of barbarism and savagery that hides the true character of the Chapter. Though wild and savage, the warrior of the Storm Riders are highly intelligent tacticians and masters of field craft. Like all true Sons of the Khagan, they draw upon their inherited Chogorian savagery not as mindless berserkers, but as a finely balanced weapon delivered with focused precision. Like the horse-mounted warrior-nomads of their homeworld of Sairai Batu, the Storm Riders prefer to take to the field of battle mounted upon swift moving Attack Bikes and Landspeeders, in order to make relentless hit and run attacks that bleed the enemy white. The combat doctrine of the Storm Riders reflect those of the Sairai Batuan nomads, though they have expanded to encompass every type of warfare. This Chapter is as capable of mounting sieges as they are boarding actions, but it is in the field of manoeuvre warfare and fast assault that they truly excel. Evoking the nomad cavalry of their feral homeworld, the Storm Riders conduct lightning attacks, vehicle-borne infantry squads preceded by a wave of bike squadrons. These are often split into two groups. The first includes the heavy-weapon carrying Attack Bikes, who, just like the bow-armed light cavalry of Sairai Batu, bear down upon their foe and unleash a fearsome torrent of close range fire before rapidly re-deploying to attack again from a different quarter. The second group is armed with heavy power lances, the curved blades shimmering with energy and able to cut through the thickest of armour. The Storm Riders are capable of fielding the full range of Adeptus Astartes resources, though it has been observed that their favoured mission profile often leads to them utilising fewer Devastators than other Chapters. As a fleet-based Chapter, the Storm Riders excel at ship-to-ship actions and high speed insertion assaults. Many of the Chapter's combat doctrine was formed around this specialty, emphasising quick, highly coordinated assaults upon any perceived weak points in the enemy's defensive lines. The Storm Riders prefer to use shock assault tactics along with Bike Squads and Land Speeder squadrons for ground assaults against the enemy. They also favour the use of boarding actions and drop pod assaults so that they can use their mobility and heavy firepower to overwhelm the foe quickly and not get bogged down in an extended firefight or slugging match, always staying very mobile, and if necessary, whittling the opposition down through attrition during repeated hit and run lightning strikes. Like their progenitors, the Storm Riders rarely field Dreadnoughts, for it is anathema to the free-roaming nomad spirit of these warriors, who believe that to spend an eternity trapped within a ceramite sarcophagus is a fate worse than death. They believe that when a battle-brother is mortally wounded, they should be allowed to die in order for their spirit to depart their mortal shell and return to the steppes of their homeworld to roam there forever. Therefore, very few Storm Riders have been interred in a Dreadnought, and only in the direct of circumstances does this occur. The Chapter utilises these honoured ancients as eternal wardens to guard their gene-seed repositories within the vaults of their fortress-monastery on Sairai Batu. These dour half-dead warriors are rarely seen on the field of battle, but on the rare occasion they take to the field alongside the rest of the Chapter, they reap a fearful tally upon their foes, seeking their final demise, to stand as a bulwark against defeat and to laugh bitterly in death's face one last time. For these reasons, these ancient half-dead warriors are honoured for their vital role in the Chapter's victories and their willingness to sacrifice the thrill of the hunt to perform their solemn duty of protecting the Chapter's heritage. Chapter Recruitment Recruitment for new Neophytes by the Storm Riders is solely from the feral lands of their homeworld, Sairai Batu. The bloodlines remains strong throughout the tribes as the leaders of the various nomad communities know that every generation, the mighty ones descends from the mountains to observe their battles. Even though the Storm Riders remain apart from the tribes of Sairai Batu, their presence is not hidden when observing a battle between tribes. The presence and knowledge that these living legends of their world are looking on and judging their conduct inspires the combatants to fight all the harder in the presence of these living legends, sternly judging their worthiness to be raised up and join their ranks, to hunt across the stars. After a conclusion of a battle, one or sometimes several warriors, even those chosen that are on the point of death, are led away by the silent Storm Riders, never to be seen again, unless they too might return one day to witness battle and choose the next generation of Space Marines. These youths are not mourned for they have been chosen to become demi-gods, to fight amongst the stars and slay the enemies of the "Sky-Father" (the Emperor of Mankind) for eternity. Chapter Beliefs The Storm Riders share the beliefs of their Primarch, venerating the Emperor as the Ultimate Uniter of Mankind, but not as a God and so they do not hold the Imperial Creed as their faith and have little regard for the Ecclesiarchy. The Storm Riders refuse to deploy Dreadnoughts within their ranks as the thought of being entombed within the mighty cybernetic construction is anathema to the Storm Riders' beliefs that when a warrior dies, his soul should be free to travel to the afterlife and not be confined where it cannot freely roam the plains of the netherworld. Notable Storm Riders *'Subotai Noyan-Khan' - First founding Chapter Master of the Storm Riders. *'Chaghagan Khoga Noyan-Khan' - Current Chapter Master of the Storm Riders. *'Okedai Noyan-Khan' - Second Chapter Master of the Storm Riders. *'Khabul Khan' - Bladeward to the Noyan-Khan, First Captain of the Keshig, 1st Zuun. *'Tahar Khan' - Second Captain of the 2nd Zuun. *'Arik Khan' - Third Captain of the 3rd Zuun. *'Nayan Khan' - Forth Captain of the 4th Zuun. *'Megujin Khan' - Fifth Captain of the 5th Zuun. *'Qoribucha Khan' - Sixth Captain of the 6th Zuun. *'Galdan Khan' - Seventh Captain of the 7th Zuun. *'Ajir Khan' - Eighth Captain of the 8th Zuun. *'Jungsai Abaga Khan' - Ninth Captain of the 9th Zuun. *'Harghasun Khan' - Tenth Captain of the 10th Zuun. *'Kokochu' - *'Usun' - *'Akhutai' - *'Bora' - *'Torgan' - *'Shikigur' - *'Onggur' - *'Erketu' - *'Argat' - *'Toghoril' - Chapter Wargear & Equipment *''Guan Dao'' (Power Lance) - A signature weapon of the Storm Riders, the Guan Dao is a Chogorian glaive, a Power Lance. Considered blessed weapons, a Guan Dao possess a two-metre long metal shaft with a single-edged, curved blade which is primarily used by Storm Riders Astartes to extend their reach or to increase angular momentum, and thus striking power, when the weapon is swung. This makes the Guan Dao ideal for charging from the back of vehicles or striking at foes while beyond the reach of their weapons. When used in close combat on foot, its purpose is more to disarm an opponent and to deflect their strikes. *'Scimitar Blade (Power Sword)' - One of the favoured weapons of the tribes of the Storm Riders is the scimitar -- a light, curved blade well-suited to their mounted style of warfare. It is to little surprise that the armouries of the Storm Riders contain many power swords forged in the style of traditional Chogorian scimitars. Chapter Relics Chapter Fleet Existing as a fleet-based Chapter designed to operate solely on a perpetual Crusade. The Storm Riders functions exclusively on a much rarer operation strategy for its warfleet known as the 'Nomad-Predation' pattern. Operation beyond the Imperium's boundaries for prolonged ages of time, this pattern allows the Storm Riders to be an entirely sovereign force that can sustain itself without any support whatsoever. Choosing to remain a highly mobile, fleet-based Chapter, the Storm Riders are ever vigilant, and are always ready for battle. This mighty Chapter fleet is led by the flagship Stormsong, a mighty relic Dominus-Class Battleship. This formidable vessel of ancient provenance was gifted to the Templars by their progenitors at their inception. Constructed some time after the Horus Hersey and has a long and glorious history. It holds thousands of crew, battle-brothers and hundreds of war machines as well as swarms of smaller attack craft and transports. The Chapter fleet of the Storm Riders is known to contain the following starships: *''Stormsong'' (Dominus-class Battleship) - It is the personal flagship of the Storm Riders and serves essentially as the Chapter's mobile Fortress-Monastery. *''Sword of Heaven'' (Maelstrom-class Galleas of War) *''Thunderhorse'' (Unknown Class, Capital Ship) Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Storm Riders' power armour is dark steel blue with black and white. The age of the armour as it is passed down through the chapter. There appears to be little in the way of conventional Codex-approved markings. Khans are commonly identified by their near-white topknot and blackened armour covered in verdigris. Chapter Badge The Storm Riders' Chapter Badge is a large stylised white coloured skull, a pair of kilig (Turko-Mongol sabres) centered behind it, on a field of black. The skull has a large black lightning bolt on the forehead, denoting their lineage as proud Sons of the Khagan. This traditional symbol is said to represent the swiftness and savagery of the Storm Riders, inherited from their forebears. Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Falcon's Claws Chapter]] The Falcon's Claws are an ancient and ferocious 3rd Founding Successor Chapter created from the lineage of the proud and savage lineage of the White Scars. Created in the wake of the Great Scouring, the Chapter took their namesake from the V Legion's ancient auxiliary order known as The Burgediin Sarhvu or Falcon's Claws, a small Order composed of veteran warriors that excelled as hunters and forward scouts on the battlefield, well known for their expertise in survival and the quiet elimination of enemy commanders. When this Chapter was formed at the dawn of the 32nd Millennium, they carried on the traditions of their order, continuing to stalk the battlefields across various warzones, delivering swift and brutal death to those that would dare oppose Mankind's manifest destiny as the rightful inheritors of the galaxy. Since their inception, the Storm Riders have been staunch allies of their fellow Scions of the Khagan, the brutal and bellicose Falcon's Claws. Not long after their inception in the 32th Millennium, these two Chapters found themselves fighting alongside one another. Their complementing styles of stealth and overwhelming force acting as a hammer and anvil. On several occasions these two Chapters have fought, they have played instrumental roles in achieving great Imperial victories in the face of certain defeat. The bonds of brotherhood forged between these bond-brothers are stronger than tempered steel. To further enhance their bonds of friendship, an exchange program of battle-brothers was instituted between these two Chapters and has been maintained for several centuries. Marauding Eagles Chapter]] The Marauding Eagles are a savage and bellicose 8th Founding and sole Successor Chapter of the berserk Destroyers Chapter, through the lineage of the White Scars. Despite their bloody conduct and brutal reputation, the Storm Riders have fought alongside their savage kin on several occasions down the long millennia. Though they appear uncouth and barbaric to outsiders, the Storm Riders admire their cousin Chapter as the embodiment of the savage spirit of Jaghatai Khan that burns fiercely in the hearts within the breasts of all Scions of the Khagan. Often, the two Chapters have fought in tandem, their complementing styles of stealth and overwhelming force acting as a hammer and anvil - resulting in the destruction of those foolish enough to stand before them. Down the long millennia, these two Chapters have formed a strong bond, tempered in the heat of battle, and will willingly answer one another's call for aid should the need arise. Storm Sons Chapter]] The Storm Sons are a younger Successor Chapter that also hails from the lineage of Jaghatai Khan. Created during the 24th Founding in M39, like their genetic forebears, they enact swift and brutal justice against those who transgress against the Emperor and His Imperium. These Scions of the Khagan formed strong bonds of brotherhood, forged in blood and fire, as they willingly sacrificed the Storm Riders and the Storm Sons have vowed to answer one another's call should the need arise, a debt that has been repaid only on a handful of occasions down the millennia. Though the Storm Sons have only fought alongside their elder kinsmen on a handle of occasions, when they have done so, they've helped achieve key victories during several notable periods in Imperial history. Thousand Blades Chapter]] The Thousand Blades are a loyalist Codex-compliant Successor Chapter created during the 23rd Founding. They were created as an additional defense to the Eastern Fringe against both the Forces of Chaos from the Warp anomaly known as the Maelstrom, the emergent Tau Empire, the tendrils of encroaching Hive Fleets, the marauding Ork Fleets. Forming unbreakable bonds of friendship and brotherhood in the heat of battle, the Thousand Blades share a strong alliance with the Storm Riders. It is not known, with any certainty, when these two Chapters formed these bonds of kinship. Down the millennia, the Thousand Blades have, on occasion, rushed to the aid of their brother Chapter when assistance was requested, without hesitation. Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes Feel free to add your own By the Storm Riders Feel free to add your own About the Storm Riders Gallery File:SR_Termi_Capt.png|A Storm Riders Jagutu-Darga (Captain) of the elite Kheshig of the 1st Brotherhood arrayed in artificer-crafted Terminator Armour File:SR_Termi_With_Spear.png|A Storm Riders Darga of the elite Kheshig of the 1st Brotherhood wielding a Guan Dao, a traditional Chogorian glaive (power lance) File:BoK_Mk_VII_Aquila_Armour_No_AquilaII.png|A Storm Riders Veteran Marine of the elite Kheshig of the 1st Brotherhood, 1st Squad File:BoK_Mk_VII_Aquila_Armour.png|A Storm Riders Tactical Marines of the 6th Brotherhood, 6th Squad File:SR_Devastor_With_Hvy_Bolter.png|A Storm Riders Devastator Marine of the 9th Brotherhood, 9th Squad File:SR_Assault_Marine.png|A Storm Riders Assault Marine of the 7th Brotherhood, 5th Squad Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:White Scars Successors Category:4th Founding